Devil's Daughter
by Kinkarei
Summary: A very umm..uniqe girls comes to Hogwarts a month after term starts. She has some things about her that everybody is afraid to ask about. But, shes the hottest most gifted girl they have ever met...Now what dose she have concerning Draco? OCXdraco


Hi I really felt in the mood to write this for some reason so here it is a new one for ya.

.-.-XoXoX-.-.

Draco sat in the great hall along with every other student at Hogwarts.

They had all been called to the Great Hall for a "big surprise". It was probably some stupid little day off or something.

"May I please have everyone's attention please?" echoed Professor Dumbledore's voice.

"I have a surprise for everyone today! We have a new student joining us all the way from America!" Loud chatter sounded from all over the Great Hall.

"Settle down please?" said Professor McGonagall

Everything went quiet again

"This student will be joining the 7th year students. She isn't like any of you. I ask that u ignore and try not to stare at her. And I would now like to ask her to come out."

A girl walked through the now open double doors at the entrance to the great hall.

Draco could only stare at her.

What every guy saw when those doors opened was the hottest and sexiest girl any guy could ever want. She had tight black jeans with pockets on the sides, a corset style dark acid green top, with a silver black and dark acid green angle sleeved jacket that ended in the back just at the bottom of her shoulder blades. For footwear she had knee high black boots with silver laces and dark acid green and silver buckles around them.

Every guy also noticed the confident yet slightly evil smirk on her face.

Now what the girls saw was totally different from what the guys seen. The girls saw the same girl that the boys saw but with Large black and dark acid green bat like wings, and intrikit arrow head tail with black spikes around it also, and small black horns perched on top of her butt length dark blonde hair.

The boys could see the devil like features to… they just were to entranced by the rest of her.

"May I present to you all, Jade Beloda." Said Dumbledore from his spot behind his podium.

'So her names Jade is it? She will be my prize of the year.' Thought Draco.

Jade started walking down the space between 2 of the tables and all eyes were on her.

She still had that smirk on her face and when she walked her way up to Dumbledore she had a sway in her hips.

When she walked up to the podium that Dumbledore was in she took a low bow.

"Dumbledore." Dumbledore stepped out from behind his podium and bowed even lower then Jade did.

"Ms. Beloda."

Jade straitened up and giggled a little.

"Thank you for accepting me at Hogwarts."

"Your welcome my dear. And I have also accepted your request to be placed in Slitheren house."

'What in the world is going on here?' thought Draco very confused.

Jade turned around after saying thank you again and started over to the Slitheren table. She headed for the seat next to Draco. Amazingly an acid green glow showed around her and all of her devil like features disappeared with a flick of her tail.

"Why hello there." Said Draco with his sexiest grin.

"Hello, what might your name be?" asked Jade in a slightly seductive voice as she sat down next to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure to be other pleasure." He said equally seductive.

"Oh really? Well then you might want to know this: I'm as innocent as you are Draco. But i'm still a virgin. So see if you can figure that out." Jade almost whispered in Draco's ear.

Jade turned her head and looked at a glace that was full of pumpkin juice. An acid green streak went through the air and rapped around the glass and gracefully but swiftly brought the pumpkin juice over to her. She held the glass in her tail and looked at it for about 5 seconds before she put it under Draco's nose. Draco didn't smell pumpkin juice like he expected but instead smelt a strong red wine.

"See? It sure isn't pumpkin juice anymore. Want a sip?" Draco looked into the glass and then at Jade. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Sure I could use a little intoxication right about now." Draco grabbed the glass from Jades tail and took a swig. 'Wow this is good wine!'

"Why thank you. It's my own special blend."

"How did you…? You read my thoughts!"

"Yes I did but I can't read a persons most personal thoughts. So you're safe with your secrets Draco. And I like you, your not as afraid to take risks and any one who likes my blend as to be someone I would like."

"So we have a week off because Wednesday is Halloween. Would you like to hang around with me tomorrow?"

"I would be delighted to Draco."

.-.-XoXoX-.-.

Sooooo…Hope ya liked it so promise me that u will review? Cause I love to get 'em!


End file.
